


It's Better In A Sweater

by wermadashatters18



Series: It's Better In a Sweater (Chris Evans) [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Chris Evans in a sweater, Engagement, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Sweaters, Sweaters are a turn-on, sex with clothing on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wermadashatters18/pseuds/wermadashatters18
Summary: Chris Evans' fiance loves when he wears a sweater.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Series: It's Better In a Sweater (Chris Evans) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868431
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	It's Better In A Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I did a thing. I saw a picture of Chris Evans in a particular sweater the other day that drove me INSANE...so I HAD to write this! Going to try putting the picture at the beginning of the story so you can see it!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189029007@N05/50042580961/in/dateposted-public/)

******************************************************************

A loud sigh escaped my lips as I walked into the house after my long day at work. I dropped the keys in the dish on the small table we kept by the door, slipped off my shoes, and smiled as my boy came over to greet me with his stuffed lion in his mouth.

“Hey, Dodge,” I said in a soft voice in case Chris was sleeping. It was late...after 9 PM, and I’d been at work so late because some idiot messed up every single invoice I had done the previous day and I’d had to not only redo those but also do all the new ones from today. I was getting overtime for the extra hours but it sucked.

Chris and I were supposed to go out tonight since it was Friday but I’d had to cancel. He wasn’t mad. We’d had to cancel plenty of things because of his filming schedule. Our friends and family knew that sometimes we just couldn’t make it to events and parties.

Dodger looked up at me sadly and I bent to kiss his nose. “Need to go out, bud?” I asked him. His eyes widened and he ran toward the back door.

I followed Dodger through the kitchen, turning on a few lights as I went. I knew Chris was home because his car was here but since the house was so quiet I knew he had to be asleep. He’d just finished a rough filming schedule for a new movie not that long ago and he was still trying to readjust his sleeping schedule. I opened the door and Dodger dropped his lion at my feet before running out to the fenced in backyard. 

“Babe, you’re home,” I heard a tired voice say behind me.

I turned to look at Chris and felt my breath catch in my throat at the sight of him. After all these years together, he still managed to absolutely take my breath away. So many times I wondered if I had dreamed this whole thing up and would wake up the next day to it all being gone… But...it’s been 6 years. I think it’s safe to say that this is real. Especially now that I had an engagement ring on my finger to look at and remind me how real it all is.

Chris had obviously fallen asleep on the bed in his clothes from the day. He was wearing a pair of dark gray casual style slacks with a white undershirt and a navy blue cardigan over top of it. He didn’t have shoes or socks on and his hair was messy from sleep, his beard just a little ruffled up as he rubbed his face. A big yawn escaped his lips, and I watched as he went to tiptoe, his arms going above his head as he stretched, his bones popping. The sweater and white shirt had lifted up enough to show a flash of his skin above his black belt and I swear I felt an instant rush of heat go straight to my lady parts.

“Yeah, I’m home,” I said, trying not to give away how turned on I was just by the sight of him.

He rubbed sleep from his eyes, looking so boyish that I felt my heart tug in my chest as he shuffled toward me. His lips met mine and he wrapped his strong arms around me, enveloping me in the smell that was all him.

“I thought you were still going to go out with Scott, sweetheart,” I muttered against his chest, rubbing his strong back with my hands.

“I was going to but I fell asleep. He knew I was tired so when I didn’t text him back, he did his own thing.”

“Did you eat?” I looked up at him, feeling his hands slide down my back and over my ass before moving back up to my hips. He was always so touchy feely when he first woke up. Not that I’d ever complain.

“I’m good. I had a big lunch pretty late with Ma,” he said, his Boston accent coming through thick.

I smiled and leaned up to press another kiss against his lips. “I’m sorry I got home so late...just...work was insane.”

A small sigh escaped me as he gently rubbed his beard up and down the skin on the side of my neck. “You need a vacation.”

“I’m going to be getting a ton of vacation when we get married in 3 months.”

I felt him smile against my neck. “I can’t believe we’re getting married.”

“Me neither.”

“Took us long enough,” we both said together and then laughed and kissed each other once more.

He let go of me to get Dodger back inside and get him settled for the night with food and water. I watched Chris lock up and walk around the kitchen as he made sure any food left out was put away and that all the windows were shut and locked for the night. He moved around the rest of the first floor making sure everything was secure before he set the alarm. The whole time I watched how his muscles moved beneath his clothes, fully appreciating the view.

As he turned to the steps to go upstairs, he stopped and turned toward me, realizing for the first time that I had been watching him closely. “Everything okay?”

I blinked and nodded, feeling a small blush creep over my face. “That sweater...it just looks really good on you.”

A slow smile spread over his face that was sexy as all fuck and literally ignited my panties on fucking fire. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” I walked over to the stairs and looked up at him. “How about we go into our room and I’ll show you?”

His eyebrows raised in interest and he smirked at me before turning to finish going up the stairs. I followed, my eyes on his beautiful ass the whole way up. I almost even fell up the steps because I was so distracted by his ass.

When we got to our bedroom door, I kicked it closed and went to turn on the lamp on the bedside table, thankful he’d already turned on the central air since it was one of the hotter nights in the summer. I could feel the cool air as I bent to take my socks off before slipping off the rest of my clothes. I grabbed a scrunchy off of my dresser and pulled my long, dark hair up to get it out of my face.

Chris was watching my every move closely, his eyes roving over my body and making my nipples harden under his gaze.

I walked up to him and lifted the sweater and tee and ran my fingers over the skin above his pants and underwear, making him shiver in delight.

"Sweetheart," he groaned as I unbuckled his belt and undid his pants before pulling his pants and underwear down at the same time. "You're killing me." He stepped out of the pants and I grabbed his cock in my hand, stroking it firmly before running my thumb over the tip in a way I knew would drive him mad.

"You're driving me crazy with this goddamn sweater," I moaned out, pushing him so he would land on the bed with his knees still bent over the edge.

He looked at me in shock, not expecting me to shove him like that. I smirked and crawled over him, straddling his hips with my legs and wasting no time. I reached behind me and grasped his cock, guiding it right to my entrance. I moved so that he slid into me with one thrust, both of us arching our backs as we moaned loudly.

"Ah fuck, baby! You feel so good."

I sat up straight and looked down at him, watching his eyes glaze over with lust as his hands found my hips and started moving us into a hard but slow rhythm.

He was intoxicating. No matter how much we had sex, it was never enough for me. I always wanted more. The way he looked, the way he smelled, the way his lashes looked with his eyelids partially closed as he looked up at me. The way he touched me… I was addicted to this man.

I mean…can you blame me?

I grabbed the fabric of his sweater in my hands and pulled on it, leaning my hands against his abs so I could thrust down onto him. He knew I loved him in sweaters, and even though it was a hot summer night...he had been wearing one anyway.

Bastard.

He knew what it would do to me. He knew it would make me lose control.

But it's fine...I fucking loved it.

I rocked above him and moaned as his hands moved to tug on my nipples before one of his hands slipped between us and played with my clit. I clenched around his cock and a loud moan burst out of his lips.

"Shit! I love when you do that!"

"Yeah? Like this?" I did it again. His hips bucked up and I yelled out and gripped the sweater tighter.

We started moving our hips faster, his finger rubbing my clit in quick, firm circles. My back arched as his other hand reached up to pull on my hair.

A few more thrusts was all it took for me to be thrown over the edge. I yelled as pleasure crashed into me, and Chris kept pumping his hips up until he orgasmed too, his head falling back as he moaned.

I slowed my hips and collapsed on top of Chris's chest, my hands sliding up to his shoulders.

"Fuck," I panted out. "You and this goddamn sweater."

"I face-timed Scott earlier and he told me I looked like a grandpa."

I laughed and moved off of him so both of us could get off the bed to clean up in the bathroom. "Then you're the sexiest damn grandpa I've ever seen," I teased.

"Hey," he swatted my ass gently with his hand as I cleaned up with a damp washcloth. "This grandpa can keep up just fine."

I was giggling as we finished up in the bathroom and went back to our room. Chris took the sweater and tee off and I grabbed the sweater from him, pulling it on my own body.

"Does it make me look like a grandma?" I closed the three buttons on the bottom and then twirled around to model it, going on tiptoe to tease him a little.

"Holy fuck," he cursed softly behind me. "Come here." His voice was low and growly, making my heart beat fast in my chest.

I turned toward him and he grabbed my arms, pulling me to the bed before he pushed me down like I had done to him. "What are you doing?" I asked, gasping as I felt his beard rub against my knee as he kissed my leg.

"I get it. The sweater must have some sex magic in it or something." He spread my legs open and pushed them up and over his shoulders as he pulled my hips to the edge of the bed.

I was about to say something when his tongue hit my clit and all rational thought left my brain.

Jesus.

Why was this so much better in a sweater?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay seriously...writing this was SO hot.
> 
> How did you guys like it?
> 
> Please leave some comments and kudos! <3


End file.
